Our research objective is to understand details of operation of the optics of eyes. Eyes contain a wide variety of structures with characteristic dimensions in the order of the wavelengths of visible light. Examples of such structures are corneal nipples, corneal layering, crystalline tracts, rhabdomeres, tracheols, pigment granules, outer-segments, myoids and tapeta. We are particularly interested in the effect of such structures on the light scattered from and transmitted through eyes, and in understanding the functional role of these structures for the animals' vision. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: W.H. Miller. Optical guiding by photoreceptor cells, Federation Proceedings, in press, 1976. W.H. Miller. Mechanisms of photomechanical movement, in Photoreceptor Optics, A.W. Snyder and R. Menzel, editors; Springer-Verlag, New York 1975; pp. 415-428.